1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of retainers for retaining a safety razor and with shaving blade cartridge attached to the handler so that the safety razor is in condition for immediate shaving use when it is removed from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following ten patents and published patent applications are relevant to the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,859 issued to Marcus C. Thompson on May 8, 1951 for “Razor Supporting Means” (hereafter the “Thompson Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,952 issued to Theodore J. Harris on Oct. 17, 1967 for “Safety Razor Holder and Case” (hereafter the “Harris Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,630 issued to George A. Fischer et al. on Nov. 14, 1967 for “Razor Sterilizer” (hereafter the “Fischer Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,858 issued to Gerald A. Sferruzza, Jr. on Apr. 1, 1997 for “Holder for Shaver” (hereafter the “Sferruzza Patent”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,657 issued to Jerry Cox on Nov. 14, 2000 for “Storage Device For A Shaving Razor” (hereafter the “Cox Patent”);
6. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0056151 to Douglas Robert Kohring et al. published on Mar. 5, 2009 for “Razor Storage Case Having Cartridge Securing Supports” (hereafter the “'005615 Kohring Published Patent Application”);
7. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0057170 to Douglas Robert Kohring et al. published on Mar. 5, 2009 for “Razor Storage Case Having Mating Closure Members” (hereafter the “'0057170 Kohring Published Patent Application”);
8. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0172958 to John Prudden, Jr. et al. published on Jul. 9, 2009 for “Pivot Inhibiting Razor Storage Case” (hereafter the “Prudden Published Patent Application”);
9. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0183379 to Ryan Lawrence Johnson published on Jul. 23, 2009 for “Self Cleaning Blade Razor Holder” (hereafter the “Lawrence Published Patent Application”);
10. United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0188816 to Ankur Purohit published on Jul. 30, 2009 for “Wet Razor Storage System and Container” (hereafter the “Purohit Published Patent Application”).
The Thompson Patent discloses a container for retaining a safety razor entirely within the container. This invention discloses the concept of having a spring biased container where the entire safety razor is entirely in the container as.
The Harris Patent discloses a safety razor holder and case. The device essentially is designed to retain the razor as best shown in FIG. 1. The outer corner 7 of the cavity is rounded to correspond generally with the forward surface of the razor head; while each inner corner 18 defines a shoulder 19 for engaging the corresponding inner surface 20 of the razor head.
The Fischer Patent discloses the concept of a case which entirely contains a safety razor within the case. Specifically, the patent discloses:                “A receptacle for storing a razor head in a vertical position with the blade mounting head immersed in a sterilizing solution. The receptacle is placed in a horizontal position for removal of the razor therefrom by opening a lid. The sterilizing solution is stored within an internal pocket when the receptacle is in the horizontal position to avoid leakage.”        
The Sferruzza Patent discloses a wall holder for an arced and handled shaving device. The device essentially has a cup as best illustrated in FIG. 1 which can be mounted on a wall with a safety razor retained within the cup.
The Cox Patent discloses a storage device for a shaving razor. In this respect the device is a container and the safety razor is within the container with a handle extending out of the container. A handle slot 6 capable of receiving a razor handle is formed in roof 27. In the preferred embodiment, the handle slot 6 is a centered slot as shown in FIG. 1.
The '0056151 Kohring Published Patent Application discloses:                “A wet shaving razor case suitable for storage of a razor wherein the razor includes a cartridge and adjoining handle and wherein the case comprises an upper portion comprising a handle-receiving recess and a lower portion joined to the upper portion wherein the lower portion comprises a lower spacing member disposed between a forward leverage support and a rear leverage support wherein the cartridge engages with the forward leverage support upon insertion of a leading front surface of the razor into the case.”        
The '0057170 Kohring Published Patent Application discloses a razor storage case having mating closure members. The patent discloses:                “A wet shaving razor case suitable for storage of a razor having a cartridge and adjoining handle, the case comprises an upper portion comprising a cartridge hold down member disposed at a periphery of said upper portion and a handle-receiving recess; a lower portion joined to the upper portion wherein the lower portion comprises a engagement member positioned along a periphery of the lower portion; and wherein upon closure of the upper portion onto the lower portion the hold down member both secures the cartridge within the case and engages with the engagement member to maintain closure of the upper portion on the lower portion.”        
The Prudden Published Patent Application discloses:                “A wet shaving razor case suitable for storage of a razor having a cartridge and adjoining handle. The cartridge is pivotal about a pivot axis with respect to the handle. The case includes a lower portion and an upper portion. The upper portion includes a handle-receiving recess and is removably secured to the lower portion between an open position and a closed position. When in the closed position the cartridge is positioned within the case, the handle extends from the case and the case inhibits the cartridge from pivoting with respect to the handle.”        
The Johnson Published Patent Application discloses a self-cleaning razor blade holder. Specifically, the patent application discloses:                “The present invention includes two main types of razor holders: a self cleaning blade razor hanger, and a self cleaning blade razor stand. The self cleaning blade razor hanger has a hook adapted to hang on a horizontal object including but not limited to a rod, shelf, basket, or plumbing item; a cup shaped container for the purpose of: (a) holding a cleaning and sanitizing agent, such as but not limited to: (1) rubbing alcohol, (2) barbershop/salon disinfectant, or (3) shaving oil; and (b) holding and submersing the entire razor head, including the blade(s), in said cleaning and sanitizing agent; a hinged lid or cover on top of said cup shaped container, having a notch or slot in said lid or cover to allow the razor handle to protrude up through said lid or cover; and a cradle affixed to said hook for the purpose of supporting the handle of said razor in an upright position.”        
The Purohit Published Patent Application discloses a wet razor storage system and container. Specifically, the patent application discloses:                “A storage vessel for holding between shaves a wet razor with its head and cutting blade submerged in a liquid and its handle held out of the liquid and dry. The vessel liquid is comprised of a mixture of hydrophobic and hygroscopic materials and of anti-viral and anti-bacterial materials, effective to reduce cutting blade oxidation due to exposure to water and air during nonuse storage and to maintain the blade sharp and sanitary for shaving comfort. These materials specifically might be mineral oil and calcium chloride (CaCl.sub.2), and nano-gold or nano-silver.”        